Mortal Kombat XI's Story Mode
Introduction After Shinnok's defeat at the hands of Cassie Cage, Raiden manages to sacrifice himself to purify Shinnok's corruption of the Jinsei. A few months after the fallen Elder God was defeated, a new fearsome entity was born. Raiden returns as a deranged and wrathful god, bent on destroying his enemies and the very Elder Gods he once vigorously defended in the past. The corruption he absorbed from the Jinsei slowly poisoned his heart over time, to the point that he became completely evil and used his power to drain Shinnok's power of sorcery. Raiden then uses his newfound powers to seize control of and rule the Netherrealm with an iron fist (and taking in Sindel as his wife), reviving every warrior that died in the past. He decides to use this army of revenants in his war against the realms and the Elder Gods, hoping to unleash Armageddon. As a result, Special Forces must work together with Outworld and the other realms to stop Raiden's war on the Elder Gods and perhaps the biggest danger in the history of Mortal Kombat, Armageddon. Full Story Home: Narrated by Cassie Cage. I'm Cassie Cage, a year ago I defeated Shinnok, the fallen ancestral god who wanted to conquer my world, Raiden, our patron god sacrificed himself to reverse the corruption of Jin Sei caused by Shinnok and so he did, but with the over time, the Raiden I saw, was a Raiden hateful and totally disturbed, he became a scourge and began to dominate realms, it caused a frustration between us, the Land Plan heroes, for this desire to protect our world corrupted the heart of Raiden, now the kingdoms must form alliances to protect themselves from Raiden's domain who made a pact of alliance with the emperors of the underworld Liu Kang and Kitana, which together resurrects all those who died and form a powerful army of the dead alive to attack the realms now, everyone should protect themselves !!! Chapter 1 : Onaga Synopsis: Begins with Onaga at the Colosseum,Challenging Kung Lao,Devina and Sohio,Onaga Defeats Them And Goes To The Church Of The Netherealm to retire a map of earthrealm and retrives it to earthrealm to help earthrealmers test their skills for now on. Opponents: Kung Lao, Devina and Sohio Arenas: Onaga's Colosseum & Netherealm Church Chapter 2: Takeda Takahashi Synopsis: Takeda is on a routine mission in Outworld. His Friends are in the realm of earth, Takeda is covered by the servants of Kotal Kahn, Gore, Tak / Ferra, Reptiler and Maki, coming Takeda as an enemy, he wants to talk with Kotal Kahn, but they think it is a gasp attack, they go up to Takeda, first Gore, the stone giant is defeated, then immediately Tak / Ferra tries to persuade Takeda to leave Outworld, but without success, Takeda defeat the duo, Reptile tries to attack by surprise, but it is also defeated. Maki, the witch, with his magic tricks tries to elude Takeda, but because his telepathic ability, he defeats the witch. Finally they take the Kotal Kahn who is away and alone, recovering psicolicamente and physically defeats to Anubis and Odaria and the release of the two kingdoms. Takeda tells Kotal Kahn form an alliance with the Plan-Land against a new attack co underworld. Kotal Kahn does not reply whether to join the agreement, Takeda seeks to return to the kingdom of earth and would give you an answer as soon as he could. Oponnets: Gore, Tak/Ferra, Reptile and Maki Arenas: Outworld Market